gaths_rock_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Dorr
Dorr is the Captain of the Guard in Juliet. He is the only way to activate the Spirit of Juliet questline, playing a very active role. Overview Not much is known of Dorr, including his first name, which he refuses to tell people. Dorr is a very short man who wears full Ebony armor, and has an enchanted Ebony warhammer, making him the most known well-protected guard in Gath. He is very aggressive and insulting towards everyone, and ruthless and merciless. It is unknown why. Spirit of Juliet If you speak to any guard in Juliet, they will talk about the ongoing Ludwin murder mystery that happened weeks ago, and to talk to the Jarl if you have any information. Going to the Jarl's Longhouse, you find Jarl Fransoiana is not present and guards say she is currently attending a meeting, and to talk to Captain of the Guard Dorr. You will find Dorr sitting at a table alone drinking ale. If you tell him about wanting to help with the mystery, he will insult you ruthlessly in every way, but then tell you to go fetch a sacred helmet from a northwestern cave if you want him to take you seriously. The cave is northwest of the city, in the woods on the side of a blizzadly cold trail, leading further into the huge mountain range. The cave is filled with leveled bandits, but is not too large. You will find a red-glowing sacred Iron Helmet at the end lying on a table. Return the helmet to Dorr and he will once again insult you, but then take you seriously. He says to go out to the docks of the White Sea and search for clues. You'll find the docks are closed off by investigator guards, and you'll have to explain Dorr sent you (depending on Speech skill). Investigate the snow carefully and you'll find footprints that lead to the end of a dock, and blood splattered on the end. You will find written in the wood under snow, "Look under..". Looking under the dock, you will find a small note shoved in a wood crack that says to go to Cave Deluth east of Torval. You can choose to return the note to Dorr, or not. Either way, you will be sent to the cave to investigate. The cave is much larger and more complex, and is also mostly made of a large ice fortress. It is filled with more diverse leveled enemies, such as necromancers and trolls. At the end, you will find a large magical dome that contains a Fire-enchanted Steel Longsword. You must kill the final necromancer in the room and steal their special Wand, which destroys the energy barrier (and the wand, so no keepies). You can choose to take the Longsword for yourself or return it to Dorr to continue the quest. Returning it to Dorr, he will point you towards a special city mage named Tavjorn. Tavjorn will examine the Longsword and find a secret message inscribed in it, "Not shallow but not deep, not blue but white, a door sits in water, perhaps in plain sight." Tavjorn assumes it has something to do with the White Sea, but is not sure. He sends you to investigate. Investigating the snowy blizzardy shore of the sea, which has transparent-like white water, one will eventually find a strange red glow emanating from the water. Looking inside the water one will see a stone door. Enter this door. Inside, is a wet, cold icy stone temple hall. Going through many dark corridors, you will encounter powerful mages and traps. Eventually, towards the end, you will face a room packed full of powerful mages. You can take on one at a time by hiding in a spot nearby in sneak mode. The room has a huge glowing energy barrier with a gem inside of it on a pedestal. The barrier will go down after all the mages are killed. The gem will then, before you can take it, explode into a glowing female wisp spirit. The spirit will explain she was trapped by an evil magical cult, and unable to assist the city of Juliet. She will thank you. There will be a large loot chest. Returning to the city, it will be night time, and the city will be empty. You will notice a white floating orb floating around the city, and everytime it touches something (such as the giant hole in the city wall), it magically fixes. Plentiful fish will also be scattered around the city markets by the orb. The next day, people will be talking about how they know it was the spirit, but argue. Return to Dorr and tell him you fixed the problem, and he will actually not insult you, and give you a large sum of cash. Category:People Category:Guard Category:Leaders